inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blog thành viên:TsukasaHikaru/Fanfic/Chap 15
---- Chap trước: Chap 14 ---- ---- Chapter 15: He's back... and he's back, too... :―''"Meir! Meir! Em đâu rồi?!"'' Gillis bước vào thư viện, ngó nghiêng xung quanh để tìm người thương của mình, nhưng có vẻ như cô không có ở đây. :―''"(Không có ai ở đây sao?)"'' :―''"Chuyện gì thế hả? Bộ không được gặp cô ấy mấy tiếng thì cậu không chịu được sao?!"'' Một tiếng nói lanh lảnh vang lên từ một góc của thư viện này. Gillis bước vào lối đi giữa hai dãy kệ sách trong cùng, nói: :―''"Cậu ở đây à, Morrie!! Có thấy Meir đâu không?"'' :―''"Để cho cậu ấy được yên tĩnh chút đi! Cậu ấy đã thức trắng hai đêm để chăm sóc cậu lúc cậu chưa tỉnh dậy''Đúng ra phải là "...taking care of your sleeping ass...", nhưng không tìm được từ thể hiện chuẩn sắc thái =)) :v'', và giờ đang nằm nghỉ trong phòng mình đấy!"'' :―''"Xin lỗi! Tại mình nóng lòng gặp em ấy..."'' Cô gái với màu tóc xanh lá nhạt tết hai bên đi ra chỗ bàn đọc, một tay ôm cùng lúc sáu, bảy cuốn sách dày, hai mắt cứ dán vào một cuốn sách khác đang mở ra ở trên tay còn lại. :―''"Errr... Morrie? Cậu đang tra cứu cái gì mà chăm chú vậy?!"'' :―''"À! Beta của El Dorado có nhờ chúng ta tìm chút thông tin. Đúng ra Meir sẽ giúp họ, nhưng mình đang làm thay cậu ấy."'' :―''"Beta sao?! Cô ta nhờ chúng ta tìm cái gì?"'' :―''"Thông tin về biến cố làm tái lập lại trật tự thế giới vào khoảng 70 năm trước, trận chiến Ragnarok 2145..."'' ---- :―''"Hộc!...Hộc!...Hộc!...Hộc!...Hộc!..."'' :―''"Sao thế, Kyou-kun!? Mới đó mà đã kiệt sức rồi sao?!"'' :―''"Heh...Heh...Tất nhiên là không, em vẫn có thể tiếp tục được!"'' :―''"Vậy thì đẩy cao tốc độ lên nhé! Em đang bị chậm lại đấy!"'' :―''"Anou... Victoria-san, cho em hỏi..."'' :―''"Gì vậy, Kyou-kun!?"'' :―''"Tại sao... TẠI SAO MỘT MÌNH EM LẠI PHẢI TẬP CHẠY VỚI CHỊ VẬY HẢ?!"'' Trên một con phố nhỏ lúc này, chỉ có một mình Victoria và Tsurugi. Cả hai bọn họ đều mặc đồ thể thao, Victoria thì vác thêm một túi lưới chứa khoảng 5-6 quả bóng trên vai. Đây là ngày luyện tập thứ hai của Raimon. Tsurugi dựa vào một bờ tường, lấy chai nước của mình ra, tu một hơi dài. :―''"Kyou-kun cho rằng một tiền đạo như nhóc thì cần gì chứ, chỉ cần mỗi sức mạnh để ghi bàn thôi sao?!"'' :―''"Dạ, ý em không phải vậy!"'' :―''"Lực sút và kỹ thuật sút của nhóc không tồi, những thứ đã ổn rồi thì tạm gác lại. Onee-san đang muốn cải thiện một vài chỗ cho nhóc để nhóc không bị mất cân bằng, hiểu chưa?"'' :―''"Dạ, em hiểu..."'' :―''"Yoooottsu, vậy thì cùng chạy thêm 10km nữa nào!!"'' - Vicroria giơ cánh tay đang cầm túi đựng bóng lên trời, reo như một đứa trẻ. :―''"(Má ơi, thiệt sao???)"'' Tsurugi chưa gì đã ngấy đến tận cổ vụ luyện chạy bộ này rồi, nhưng cậu vẫn phải miễn cưỡng mà làm theo Victoria. Bởi vì dù sao, cậu vẫn muốn sức mạnh của mình được cải thiện, theo một phương diện nào đó... ・・・・・ :―''"Victoria-san... heh... em mệt quá rồi... heh... cho em nghỉ chút!!"'' :―''"Haizzz, thiệt tình Kyou-kun yếu quá đi! Được rồi! Vậy chúng ta nghỉ một lát vậy!"'' Tsurugi đã thấm mệt sau khi chạy thêm được khoảng hơn 3km. Hai người đành dừng lại nghỉ ở trên bờ đê con sông, chỗ gần sân bóng mà Endou vẫn hay tập luyện. Tsurugi ngồi xuống thảm cỏ, Victoria cũng thả túi đựng bóng xuống và nằm ra như một đứa trẻ ngây thơ. Cái túi chạm đất, và những trái bóng va chạm phát ra những âm thanh hơi lạ, đanh thép hơn tiếng bóng da bơm hơi rơi xuống đất rất nhiều. Tsurugi cảm nhận được điều đó, cậu liền lại gần chỗ cái túi. :―''"Victoria-san!! Em xem thử mấy trái bóng này được không?!"'' :―''"Ừ! Cứ tự nhiên!"'' Tsurugi lấy ra một trái bóng trong số đó, và chao ôi, nó nặng đến mức nếu rơi vào chân cậu thì chắc cậu sẽ gãy chân chứ không tâng nổi một lần. :―''"Cái...Cái gì thế này?!"'' :―''"Có chuyện gì thế, Kyou-kun?"'' :―''"V-Victoria-san! Trái bóng này làm bằng gì vậy?"'' :―''"À, vẫn là bóng da như thường thôi, có điều nó có một lớp chì ở bên trong!"'' Tsurugi ngao ngán nhìn cái túi, hỏi tiếp: :―''"Chị... mang theo cái túi nặng như này chạy nãy giờ sao?"'' :―''"A hì! Quen rồi thì cũng chẳng cảm thấy gì đâu! Kyou-kun có muốn thử tập luyện với trái bóng đó không?"'' :―''"Dạ thôi, cho em xin!"'' - Tsurugi cất trái bóng vào túi. :―''"À, phải rồi!"'' Victoria đứng dậy đi về phía Tsurugi, rồi cúi xuống lấy ra một trái bóng ở trong chiếc túi đó. Trái này trông khác với các trái khác, nó có in hình một bông hoa anh đào trên đó, đoạn cô bước lên trên đường bờ đê và gọi: :―''"Kyou-kun, em lên đây!"'' Tsurugi chưa hiểu lắm, nhưng cũng lên theo. Victoria xoay trái bóng trên tay, mắt nhìn về phía sân bóng dưới bờ sông, nói: :―''"Nhóc có sút xa được không?!"'' :―''"Dạ, em có..."'' :―''"Cự ly tối đa?"'' :―''"Em không chắc, nhưng tầm 2/3 sân bóng thì vẫn bay chính xác."'' :―''"Vậy ngắm thử xem ở vị trí chênh lệch độ cao lớn như thế này, nhóc có sút xiên được vào khung thành không?"'' Tsurugi nhìn xuống khung thành ở dưới sân bóng theo cánh tay chỉ của Victoria, rồi nói: :―''"Em nghĩ là mình là được!"'' :―''"Tốt, vậy thì tung ra cú sút xa mà nhóc cho là hiệu quả nhất cho chị xem!"'' Tsurugi nhận lấy trái bóng rồi lùi về sau lấy đà. Nguyên những trái bóng mà Victoria mang theo, chỉ có trái này là trái bình thường. Tsurugi nhập tâm vào cú sút của mình, lao về phía trước rồi tung một cú ngả bàn đèn. :―''"BICYCLE SWORD - V2!!"'' Trái bóng bốc lên ngọn lửa đen và vọt đi như một mũi kiếm, hướng thẳng xuống phía dưới. Sút được thẳng theo chiều ngang đã khó, đây lại còn là sút thẳng xuống dưới với góc âm lớn mà vẫn không chạm đất trước khi vào khung thành. Tsurugi hơi gượng gạo một chút, nhưng cuối cùng cũng làm được. Cậu đáp xuống đất, quay lưng về phía sân bóng, và chờ nghe âm thanh đầu tiên mà bóng phát ra. Tiếng va chạm đã vang lên, cậu chắc mẩm nó đã nằm yên vị trong tấm lưới, Tsurugi đứng dậy, hỏi: :―''"Chị thấy cú sút đó thế nào, Victoria-san?"'' :―''"Sút tốt lắm, Kyou-kun, nhưng trượt rồi!"'' Câu trả lời của Victoria khiến Tsurugi giật thót mình. Cậu cảm thấy có cái gì đó không đúng, như thể cô đang nói vọng lại từ một nơi nào đó khá xa vậy. Cậu vội quay mặt lại nhìn, thì thấy cô ấy đã ngồi trên xà ngang tự lúc nào. Trái bóng mà cậu vừa sút đang được cô ấy quay quay trên ngón tay trỏ của mình. Quá đỗi kinh ngạc, Tsurugi chạy xuống sân bóng đó, hỏi: :―''"Victoria-san... chị làm thế nào mà..."'' Victoria nhảy xuống đất, ném trái bóng về phía Tsurugi. Tsurugi nhận lại trái bóng, nhìn thấy Victoria chỉ đứng đó cười mà không trả lời. Cậu như hiểu ý, liền tung ra cú sút mạnh nhất của mình từ giữa sân. :―''"Haaa!! DEVIL BUR...."'' Tsurugi còn chưa ngân được hết câu, chân của cậu đã sút hụt vào không khí. Mắt cậu chỉ thấy duy nhất một cái bóng lao đến nhảy lên dùng một cú đá móc ngược để lấy trái bóng. Cái bóng này đáp xuống, và ngay lập tức sút nó về phía khung thành đối diện. Trái bóng nằm gọn trong khung lưới trước cả khi Tsurugi kịp chạm đất, khung lưới ở đằng sau lưng cậu. :―''"C-Cái gì vừa xảy ra vậy?"'' :―''"Cách một hậu vệ đối phó với một tiền đạo, có gì lạ chứ, Kyou-kun!!"'' :―''"Tất nhiên em biết, nhưng mà... chẳng phải chị vừa ở tít chỗ khung thành kia sao?"'' :―''"Vậy, nói cho onee-san nghe, liệu với tốc độ hiện tại của em, em còn có thể chắc chắn mình có cơ hội ghi bàn không?"'' :―''"Dạ... em..."'' Victoria đi nhặt trái bóng lên, thấy Tsurugi đang ấp úng, liền ném nó về phía cậu một lần nữa. :―''"Kyou-kun, gọi Lancelot ra!"'' Tsurugi không hiểu gì, nhưng vẫn làm theo. Lancelot dùng kiếm đánh tan luồng linh khí tím của cậu, và xuất hiện sừng sững, uy nghi. Ngay sau đó, cậu lại chợt há mồm ra lấy làm lạ khi Victoria cũng giải phóng một luồng khí xanh dương từ người. Luồng khí của Victoria chỉ bám lấy gần cơ thể, không bay cao lên và cũng không biến thành Keshin của cô. :―''"Sa... đã đến lúc onee-san bắt đầu bài huấn luyện chính của ngày hôm nay rồi...!"'' ---- :―''"Tập trung ý chí! Cảm giác như thể Keshin của mình đang quay trở lại cơ thế, nhưng không được để nó biến mất!"'' Chín người còn lại đang ở sân bóng của Raimon với Hanako. Ngồi ở đằng sau có Kirika, Rinka và Renka của Raigou Clan. Ba người họ như thể đang làm thay công việc của quản lý, vì những cô gái của Raimon vẫn đang chịu ảnh hưởng của sóng thôi miên từ Kapoda. :―''"Đúng rồi, như thế... Matsukaze, thử dẫn bóng lại đây xem nào!"'' :―''"Dạ vâng!"'' Tenma dẫn trái bóng chạy về phía trước. Cậu đang phát ra linh khí tím và cố giữ cho nó ở gần người mà không hiện nguyên hình ra thành Keshin. :―''"Kirika, thử đi!"'' :―''"Rõ, thưa giáo quan! BALLISTA SHOT V3!"'' :―''"(Cá-Cái gì?!)"'' Cú sút của Kirika ngắm thẳng đến mặt của Tenma, khiến cậu hoảng sợ và vội vội vàng vàng nghiêng người qua để né. Tenma ngã ra, và linh khí của cậu lại bung ra thành Pegasus Arc. :―''"Chưa đủ độ tập trung rồi!... Rinka, Renka, đi hỗ trợ cho Matsukaze tập luyện!"'' :―''"Vâng!"'' Hanako đi thử một vòng coi thử những người khác. :―''"Takuto, Tobisuke, Rune... tạm được! Ranma, Ama, Xiang,... ba đứa đang làm rất tốt, cứ duy trì như vậy một lúc nữa!"'' Cô lại nhìn sang phía Shinsuke. :―''"Kirika, hỗ trợ cho Nishizono luyện kỹ thuật thủ môn cùng lúc luôn đi!"'' :―''"Rõ!"'' :―''"Tập trung... ý chí... tinh thần của ta... là tinh thần samurai-zeyo!"'' :―''"Nishiki, sút thường một quả ra đây xem nào!"'' :―''"Được thôi ạ-zeyo! Hây... ya... oái!"'' Hanako bắt lấy trái bóng Nishiki sút, tay còn lại đập lên trái và nói: :―''"Nishiki Ryouma! Tôi đâu có bảo cậu mặc áo giáp Keshin đâu chứ!"'' :―''"Dạ, em vô cùng xin lỗi-zeyo!"'' Rinka và Renka ngó qua, buông thêm lời chọc ghẹo: :―''"Ồ hố!... Tinh thần tập trung của samurai cao quá cơ-zeyo!"'' :―''"Araa! Đệ tử cưng của huyền thoại Someoka-san cơ đấy!"'' :―''"Đệ tử của ta thì làm sao hả, hai đứa nhóc này?!"'' Một giọng nói ồm ồm cất lên khiến Rinka và Renka giật bắn mình. Tất cả mọi người đều nhìn về nơi giọng nói đó phát ra. :―''"Sư phụ!"'' :―''"Someoka-san!"'' Stin ghé sang hỏi Fei: :―''"Cái anh đó là Tiền đạo rồng xanh đó hả?!"'' :―''"Ờ, đúng rồi đấy!"'' :―''"Yo! Hanako, đã lâu không gặp!"'' :―''"Ừm... ờ... anh vẫn... khỏe chứ?!"'' :―''"Hả! Vụ này mới à nha, Hanako lại đi hỏi sức khỏe người khác sao?!"'' :―''"Đừng có nói vớ vẩn, ai thèm quan tâm đến anh chứ, baka, bu~aaakka!!!"'' - Hanako bỗng phản ứng lại như trẻ con và khoanh tay nhìn đi chỗ khác. (Lời tác giả: WTF??? =)) :v) :―''"Được rồi, được rồi, ha ha ha! Vậy, em đang dạy đám trẻ này cái gì đây... Aura Holder à?"'' :―''"Hứ! Biết rồi còn hỏi!"'' Nishiki bỗng ghé sang chỗ Kirino, nói nhỏ: :―''"Này!"'' :―''"Sao hả?!"'' :―''"Nói cho cùng Kirino-kantoku cũng là con gái nhỉ!"'' :―''"Không không, đây là lần đầu tiên tớ thấy chị ấy như vậy đó!"'' - Cả Kirino và Shindou cùng xua xua bàn tay. Someoka nhấc chiếc mũ của mình ra khỏi đầu, và quay ra nói với giọng đanh thép: :―''"Có vẻ như mấy đứa đều đã thành thạo Keshin Arm rồi nhỉ! Xem ra cũng đã đến lúc học Aura Holder rồi..."'' :―''"Anou... em vẫn chưa hiểu Aura Holder là gì, anh giải thích cho em được không ạ!?"'' - Tenma cười khó đỡ, giơ tay lên và lý nhí nói. :―''"Được thôi, Tenma! Mà anh vẫn thích giảng dạy bẳng mô phỏng hơn là lý thuyết, thế nên là... Hanako, giúp anh một tay chứ!"'' - Someoka vừa nói, và quanh người anh phát ra linh khí màu hồng tía. Hanako cũng phát ra linh khí xanh lá cây quanh mình, đoạn cô quay người về hướng Someoka. :―''"Đã lên màu rồi cơ à! Em cứ tưởng anh sẽ chịu để Makoto vượt mặt chứ!"'' :―''"Hmm, mục tiêu của anh vẫn là vượt qua Gouenji. Mako-chan chưa đạt đến mức đó, thì sớm muộn anh cũng sẽ bị anh vượt lại thôi!"'' :―''"Sa... hãy cho em xem bóng đá mỳ Ý đã tôi rèn anh bao năm nay nào, Tiền đạo rồng xanh Someoka Ryuugo!"'' :―''"Ờ... anh cũng muốn xem xem Thợ săn trong sương mù Enkasumi có bị giảm sút phong độ không!"'' :―''"NHÀO VÔ ĐI!"'' ---- Ở tại một nơi nào đó... Cánh cửa phòng mở ra. Một anh chàng to con đeo kính và một cậu bé tóc đen quấn băng trên trán bước vào. Ở bên trong là một anh chàng với mái tóc dài màu xanh dương đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế. Bên cạnh đó là một cậu bé trẻ hơn với mái tóc nâu có một chút màu trăng ở ngọn. Anh chàng tóc xanh cất tiếng: :―''"Muộn một phút! Đội trưởng và chỉ huy chiến thuật của Raimon không biết đến đúng giờ thì phải!"'' :―''"Ô-hô! Cẩn thận cái giọng của chú đó, Trident!!"'' - Anh chàng to con đáp. Đôi mắt của hai con người này bắt đầu xuất hiện những tia lửa va chạm với nhau. Cậu bé tóc nâu trắng và cậu bé tóc đen nhìn nhau cười với giọt mồ hôi trên thái dương, rồi sau đó cùng can hai người kia. :―''"Thôi đủ rồi mà, đội trưởng, đừng có xích mích vào lúc này chứ!"'' :―''"Bình tĩnh lại đi, Grizzly-senpai!"'' Anh chàng to con nghe thế, miễn cưỡng "Hứ!" một tiếng rồi ngồi phịch xuống một cái ghế trống. Cậu bé tóc đen cũng lại gần và ngồi vào chiếc ghế ở bên cạnh. :―''"Giờ chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu! Trước hết, Vortex sẽ nhắc lại cụ thể nội dung của báo cáo mà em ấy đã điều tra ra!"'' :―''"Vâng!"'' - Một màn hình lập thể 3D được chiếu lên ở trên mặt bàn ―''"Đầu tiên là thước phim lúc Mixed Protocol Omega đấu với Team Zeta... đây là khoảnh khắc trước khi Zeta sử dụng cú sút Ankon Higeki cùng với Keshin của hắn ta."'' :―''"Khoan đã, cái vệt sáng phát ra từ người hắn... không lẽ là..."'' :―''"Đúng vậy, theo thông tin mà em hack được từ ngân hàng dữ liệu của El Dorado, đây là một trong hai thể thuật hỗ trợ của Ryuuka, Reiki-Kanten''Linh Khí Hoán Chuyển. Nó cho phép người triệu hồi tùy chọn để tự biến thuật lực hoặc thể lực của bản thân thành linh lực để kéo dài thời gian sử dụng của Keshin''Thuật lực: TP - điểm tiêu hao khi sử dụng kỹ năng theo cách thông thường Thể lực: GP - cái này không cần giải thích :v =)) Linh lực: KP hoặc SP - điểm tiêu hao theo liều lượng nhỏ để duy trì Keshin/Soul, hoặc theo liều lượng lớn để thực hiện kỹ năng Keshin/Soul Strike."'' :―''"Ra thế, ta còn đang thấy lạ là một Keshin với linh lực bị giới hạn ở mức cực thấp khoảng 120 mà lại có thể được duy trì và sử dụng kỹ năng trong suốt cả trận đấu... à mà thể thuật còn lại của Ryuuka là...?"'' :―''"Chouwaza ZZ!, cho phép người sử dụng tự chọn mức linh lực tiêu hao tùy theo thể trạng của bản thân, và dựa theo con số, sức mạnh của Keshin cũng sẽ có sự thay đổi!"'' :―''"Nói vậy tức là hắn có thể tung ra một cú sút với sức mạnh theo ý muốn của chính mình sao?"'' :―''"Đúng, miễn là hắn có đủ linh lực!!"'' :―''"Một Keshin đáng sợ như vậy mà lại bị Arthur đánh bại..."'' :―''"Đây mới chính là điểm đáng lưu tâm. Có thể thấy ở đoạn này, lúc ông cố của em đánh bại Zeta, phần xương ở mu bàn chân của hắn đã vỡ vụn. Không phải vỡ vì va đập, mà là vỡ do lực ép. Hắn đã trả một cái giá không nhỏ khi lạm dụng Reiki-Kanten, kết quả là chính cơ thể của hắn bị tổn hại!"'' :―''"Khủng khiếp quá..."'' - Cậu bé tóc đen thốt lên. :―''"Sau khi phân tích kỹ từng loại sóng được ghi lại mà mắt thường không nhìn thấy được, thì Reiki-Kanten về lâu dài đã khiến cho xương Zeta chịu lực kém hẳn đi, từng cơ bắp phải chịu các cơn đau liên hoàn, và trên hết, thần trí của hắn cũng không ổn định nữa!"'' :―''"Chả trách hắn lại vẫn thường điên điên khùng khùng như vậy..."'' :―''"Tạm thời đó là những gì em phân tích được của Zeta, giờ chúng ta sẽ chuyển sang Raidz. Với Ryuuka của Zeta thì em may mắn đánh cắp được dữ liệu từ ngân hàng do Zeta buộc phải hợp thức hóa việc sử dụng Keshin của hắn với El Dorado. Tuy nhiên, thông tin của Hanko thì hoàn toàn tuyệt mật, và em chỉ có thể dựa trên quan sát mà đoán ra thôi."'' :―''"Ờ, cái này thì dễ quan sát thôi, Keshin với năng lực phòng thủ trâu bò!!!"'' :―''"Đừng đùa nữa, Grizzly-senpai!!"'' :―''"Anh ấy nói không sai, chỉ là dùng từ hơi thô... Hanko thì lại khác Ryuuka ở chỗ nó giúp người sử dụng cường thân kiện thể, và đặc biệt lại còn có thể dùng cái sức phòng thủ tuyệt vời đó để bảo vệ cho một cầu thủ đang tiến công..."'' :―''"Vậy mà vẫn bị Keshin thứ hai của Kaiser đập cho nát be nát bét ra đó thôi...!"'' :―''"Phòng thủ mạnh vẫn có thể bị phá vỡ, cái đó em không lấy làm lạ. Nhưng xin hãy nhìn kỹ đoạn này... lúc Kaiser-kun sử đụng Million Raids, mặt hắn ta còn như kiểu không nhận ra mình đang chuẩn bị gặp nguy hiểm cơ... và lúc mưa đạn của Minerva rót xuống, hắn cũng không có bất kỳ một hành động phản ứng nào..."'' :―''"Không phải không thèm phản ứng..."'' :―''"... mà là không thể phản ứng... cậu đang nói là Hanko đã khiến cho khả năng phản xạ của Raidz bị giảm đi một cách rõ rệt, đúng không, Vortex-kun?"'' :―''"Trong trường hợp này, là còn giảm vô cùng nhiều là đằng khác, đến mức hắn ta không thể phản xạ bằng một người bình thường nữa...! Tuy nhiên, điều này lại chỉ xảy ra sau khi trường lực của Hanko bị Minerva phá vỡ..."'' :―''"Endou... chú nói xem có thể thuật hỗ trợ nào của Keshin mà..."'' :―''"...Cái của Ryuuka nếu không phải đánh cắp dữ liệu cũng không thể biết được, với Keshin được bảo mật thông tin thế này, lấy đâu ra thông tin về thể thuật của nó cho anh chứ, senpai!"'' :―''"Vậy thì tạm hiểu là tăng phòng thủ, giảm phản xạ... cái này xem ra không nguy hiểm bằng cái thể thuật của Ryuuka..."'' :―''"Vẫn chưa biết được toàn bộ thông tin thì không thể chắc chắn... Giờ còn một ngưỡi nữa là... Kapoda!"'' :―''"Kapoda?! Hắn có Keshin sao?"'' :―''"Cái đó em chỉ bắt được một cách tình cờ khi chúng liên lạc với nhau. Tên của Keshin này là... Cleody!!"'' :―''"Cleody? Còn gì nữa? Không có thông tin gì về Keshin này sao?"'' :―''"Bởi vì hắn không chịu dùng Keshin này nên rất tiếc là không có thông tin gì cả!"'' Cánh cửa lại mở ra, một người khác bước vào. :―''"Xin lỗi đã làm phiền!"'' :―''"Ủa?! Cranagon-san!"'' :―''"Uầy! Cậu đâu cần phải đích thân đến đây chứ, cứ nghỉ ở phòng của mình đi!!"'' :―''"Cảm ơn đã để tâm đến tôi, Grizzly! Tôi đương nhiên cũng muốn nằm nghỉ, chỉ là tôi nghĩ có việc cần phải nói cho mọi người ở đây biết!"'' :―''"Có việc sao? Là việc gì?!"'' Cranagon nhìn về phía anh chàng tóc xanh dương. :―''"Trident-san! Không biết anh đã nghe nói đến thứ gọi là Hason no Keshin chưa?"'' :―''"Hason no Keshin???! Chúng là cái gì chứ... Vortex, cậu có biết thứ này là gì không?!"'' :―''"Cranagon-san phải chăng đang muốn nhắc đến những Keshin bị nguyền rủa?!"'' :―''"Chính là thứ đó!"'' :―''"Này này, Cranagon, Vortex, hai người đang nói cái gì tôi chả hiểu gì cả!"'' :―''"Để em giải thích cho đội trưởng và Grizzly-san hiểu... Hason no Keshin là những Keshin phát triển mất cân bằng quá mức cho phép... Một mặt chúng ban cho người sử dụng một sức mạnh nào đó rất lớn, nhưng mặt khác chúng có thể khiến họ phải chịu đựng một sự trừng phạt nào đó lên chính cơ thể mình!"'' :―''"Nghe cứ như chuyện viễn tưởng ấy nhỉ, Vortex-kun!... Ủa thế mà khoan đã... chẳng lẽ Ryuuka và Hanko là...?"'' :―''"Hason no Keshin đã biến mất từ rất lâu rồi... Cái cuối cùng được tìm thấy trong lịch sử là Dark Exodus, được ông cố của mình sử dụng vào khoảng 120 năm trước. Keshin này nhận được từ Mixi-max nên không di truyền lại... Nhưng Cranagon-san đề cập mới làm mình nhớ ra... Đúng là Ryuuka và Hanko có những đặc điểm rất phù hợp để làm một Hason no Keshin!!"'' :―''"Cứ cho là như vậy đi... mà đợi đã, Cranagon, sao chú lại bỗng nhiên lại biết về báo cáo của Vortex mà đến đây nói chứ?!"'' :―''"Tôi đâu có biết gì chứ! Kaiser bảo tôi đến đây mà!"'' :―''"Kaizaki-kun... sao?!"'' :―''"Em ấy nói với tôi rằng, các Hason no Keshin bằng cách nào đó có thể cảm nhận được sự tồn tại của nhau. Bản thân em ấy có lẽ đã nghi ngờ Keshin mà Raidz dùng cũng là một trong số đó, nên mới đề cập với tôi chuyện này, và còn hỏi biểu hiện của Raidz trong lúc em ấy ngất đi!"'' :―''"Ra là thế... mà cậu vừa nói gì cơ? Kaiser nói là..."'' :―''"Em ấy nghi ngờ Raidz sử dụng Hason no Keshin... có gì sao?"'' :―''"Câu trước đó cơ! Các Hason no Keshin cảm nhận được sự tồn tại của nhau sao?"'' :―''"Đúng thế! Minerva cũng là một Hason no Keshin mà, có gì lạ đâu!"'' Grizzly đứng dậy, hai tay của anh đập xuống bàn. :―''"Tại sao?..."'' :―''"Hả?"'' :―''"Tại sao việc quan trọng như thế mà Kaiser lại không chịu nói ra?"'' :―''"Ủa, tôi tưởng cậu biết rồi chứ, Grizzly!"'' :―''"Em cũng biết rồi mà! Đội trưởng, anh chưa biết sao hả?"'' :―''"Heh???!"'' - Grizzly há hốc mồm ra, cái không khí căng thẳng đó bống vụt bay đi đâu hết. Anh cười trừ như một người bị cụt hứng. Anh chàng tóc xanh nói: :―''"Thế, nói như vậy tức là thủ môn của phía các cậu cũng biết được sự tồn tại của Keshin trong người Kapoda rồi nhỉ!"'' :―''"Ờ, em ấy có chuyển lời lại, đó là Seiun no Kyouon - Cleody''Thanh Vân Cuồng Âm Cleody, một Keshin thiên về chiến lược hơn là tấn công hay phòng thủ." :―''"... và sức mạnh của Keshin đó là...?"'' :―''"Cả sức mạnh và tác dụng phụ đều không rõ..."'' :―''"Vậy thì cũng đành hết cách..."'' Anh chàng tóc xanh đứng dậy. :―''"Có chuyện gì sao, Trident?"'' :―''"Không hẳn! Chỉ là đã đến lúc tôi và Vortex-kun đi chuẩn bị cho nhiệm vụ của mình... À, cho tôi mượn Launcher được không? Tôi muốn lần đi này có một chiến lược gia hỗ trợ cùng..."'' :―''"Cũng không thành vấn đề! Endou, chú có đồng ý đi với đội của bọn họ lần này không?!"'' :―''"Em thì thế nào cũng được thôi, Grizzly-senpai! Thế... Trident-san, lần này chúng ta sẽ đi đâu?"'' Anh chàng tóc xanh xoay xoay khớp bả vai bên trái, nói: :―''"Học viện của bọn tôi, năm 2018..."'' ---- Dưới ánh chớp ầm ầm đánh ngang bầu trời sân bóng nằm trên một cầu cảng lớn ở bờ biển, mười một cầu thủ với đồng phục hải tặc trắng đang nằm rạp trên mặt đất với những vết bầm tím. Ở ngoài băng ghế dự bị, năm cầu thủ khác, cùng với một người có vẻ như là huấn luyện viên đang tỏ ra vô cùng kinh ngạc và sợ hãi. :―''"A ha ha ha ha! Tưởng SEED là những kẻ như thế nào, hóa ra cũng chỉ là thùng rỗng kêu to!"'' :―''"Ngươi... rốt cuộc là... kẻ nào... chứ?!"'' :―''"Ta là ai không quan trọng, và ta thích gì thì làm nấy! Giờ, ta sẽ bắt đầu từ Keshin của ngươi, Namikawa RENSUKE!!!"'' Bí mật ngồi tít trên dàn đèn chiếu sáng, là Hazard cùng với một cô gái tóc đen khác... :―''"Cái tên này, Stin có nói là hắn đã bị thương rồi... vậy mà lại hồi phục nhanh hơn chúng ta nghĩ..."'' :―''"Lại thêm nhiều người khác phải hứng đòn từ tên này... mà... Hazard-san, anh không định can thiệp vào sao?!"'' :―''"Chỉ hai chúng ta thì làm được gì chứ?! Tôi đã gọi Hash mang người đến rồi, hãy đợi thêm chút nữa."'' :―''"Thật tình... không biết tôi có tin tưởng được nổi mấy người tương lai các anh không nữa!"'' :―''"Cứ bình tĩnh, Shuko! Rồi tôi sẽ giúp cô báo thù cho tộc trưởng của mình và lấy lại Keshin cho ông ấy!"'' :―''"Dám tước đi Keshin hộ mệnh của bộ tộc chúng ta, lại còn mang sức mạnh của ngài ấy sử dụng vào những chuyện phi nghĩa như thế này! Ta không giống như nii-san, nhìn ngươi bỏ chạy mà không đuổi theo! Cứ đợi đó, ta sẽ khiến ngươi phải chịu đựng đúng những gì ngươi đáng phải nhận, Zeta!..."'' ---- ---- Chap sau: Chap 16 ---- ---- Chú thích Thể loại:Bài đăng blog Thể loại:Bài đăng blog Thể_loại:Fanfiction của thành viên TsukasaHikaru Thể_loại:Fanfiction